Stuck On A Feeling
|artist= |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |mode=Solo |dg= |year = 2014 |perf = Thibaut Orsonihttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KwifkYRZds&t=0m45s[[:File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png]] Background Dancers Jerky Jessyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/9hIFpWF6Jv/?taken-by=jerkyjessy |difficulty = Hard |effort = Low |mc = JDU 2017 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = to (Arrows) |nowc = StuckOnAFeeling |nogm = 3 |lc = (Classic/Mashup) |mashup = Suit Up! ( ) |pictos= 140 (Classic) 107 (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessy |dura = 3:28 }}"Stuck On A Feeling" by is featured on , Just Dance Unlimited, and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man shown wearing a blue beret, a pair of black sunglasses, a black leather vest which covers a red tank-top, black leather pants, a pair of blue boots, a watch on his right wrist, and a black, short boxed beard. At times, his outfit turns fully black. Background The background is mainly red. Various shades of red appear in shapes. Clones of the dancer appear mainly black dancing with him. The background will also often turn blue with male silhouettes and rhombus shaped lines coming forth. As the man's outfit turns black, the background will turn mainly white, with the man's silhouettes being black. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Point forward. Gold Move 3: Briefly shake out your arms. gold move 1 and 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 SOAF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Gold move 3.png|Gold Move 3 SOAF GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Stuck On A Feeling has a Mashup with the theme Suit Up! that can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It can only be obtained on eighth generation consoles and Wii. It features dancers wearing tuxedos or other types of formal wear. Dancers * Superstition * I Will Survive * Love Boat * Soul Searchin’ * Superstition * She’s Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk (C3) * I Will Survive * Superstition * Love Boat * She’s Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk ''(C3) * ''I Will Survive * Superstition * Soul Searchin’ * She’s Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk (C3) * I Will Survive Appearances in Mashups Stuck On A Feeling is featured in the following Mashups: * Cheap Thrills (Sunglasses) * Hips Don’t Lie (Caliente) Dance Quests Stuck On A Feeling is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: * Palm Tree Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hey, Handsome *Cap It Off *All Songs S-Z Trivia * This is the second song by Prince Royce in the series, after Kiss Kiss. ** However, this is his first song to be on a main tracklist. * Snoop Dogg's rap is cut in the final version of the game. ** This is the seventh time that rap is cut, after E.T., Wild (Dizzee Rascal only), Blurred Lines, Dark Horse, 4x4, and Gibberish. It is followed by Don’t Wanna Know and ''The Greatest''. ** If his rap had been included, it would have been Snoop Dogg’s second appearance in the series, after California Gurls. It would be followed by OMG. ***It would be his third song in the entire franchise, after Drop It Like It's Hot ( ). *Jason Evigan did vocals for the song but is not credited. **Thus, this song counts as his second appearance in the series, after Fun and Cruisin’ For a Bruisin’. ** did vocals as well, but he is not credited. ***He is not credited in Want To Want Me either. * The lyric “I like you talking dirty/I like your filthy love” is referenced in ESRB's rating summary. * This is the third song to not include a Behind The Track interview; it was preceded by All About That Bass and Want To Want Me, and followed by No Control and tracks revealed afterwards. * The dancer looks similar to the coach of Blame. * The dancer's outfit is strikingly similar to that of P4 from Walk This Way. * The dancer's cap is recycled from It's You. * The song's Mashup theme name has the same theme name from It’s My Birthday. ** This time, only Love Boat and Superstition made a re-appearance from It’s My Birthday’s Mashup. ** Much like many other Mashups of this game and the following one, the background for this Mashup suffers from a glitch on Wii: sometimes, the hexagons get deformed. * Right before C3 s appearance from Uptown Funk in the Mashup, C2 can briefly be seen. * In , the coach is seen breathing at the end of the routine; however, he gets frozen in the version. *There are two versions of the song: an English one which features Snoop Dogg and a Spanish one which features . The English version is used despite Snoop Dogg's lines being erased. *In the lyrics, "But I mma show you tonight" appears as "But imma show you tonight". Gallery Game Files StuckOnAFeeling.png|''Stuck On A Feeling'' Stuckonafeelingmu_cover_generic.png|''Stuck On A Feeling'' (Mashup) Stuckonafeeling cover albumcoach.png| album coach Stuckonafeeling cover albumbkg.png| album background Stuckonafeeling banner bkg.png| menu banner Stuckonafeeling map bkg.png| map backgroud Stuckonafeeling_cover@2x.jpg| cover Stuckonafeeling cover 1024.png| cover StuckOnAFeelingAvatarExtraction.png|Avatar Golden_Stuck on a Feeling.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Stuck on a Feeling.png|Diamond avatar stuck on a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Placeholder pictos-sprite.png|Placeholder pictogram In-Game Screenshots Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-41-41.jpg|''Stuck On A Feeling'' on the menu Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-41-47.jpg| loading screen Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-41-52.jpg| coach selection screen Promotional Images StuckOnAFeelingGameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 20134397949_634eef1799_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 20294783486_d93ba87cae_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 20321021185 bfa1a98d8e o.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes BTS-Stuck On A Feeling.png|Behind the scenes 1 soaf bts.png|Behind the scenes 2 SOAFIdea.png|Creative brief Others Stuck_On_A_Feeling_-_Prince_Royce_Just_Dance_2016_Gamescom_Gameplay_preview.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Just_Dance_2016_-_Stuck_On_A_Feeling_by_Prince_Royce_-_Official_US.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) SOAF In-menu.gif| menu progression BG.png|Background 1 stuckbg2.png|Background 2 StuckOnAFeeling_BG3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) Stuck On A Feeling Mashup Glitch.png|Mashup glitch (notice the hexagons in the background) Videos Official Music Video Prince Royce - Stuck On a Feeling (Official Video) ft. Snoop Dogg Prince Royce- Stuck On A Feeling (Just Dance 2016 Version) Teasers Stuck On A Feeling - Gameplay Teaser (US) Stuck On A Feeling - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Stuck On A Feeling - Just Dance 2016 Stuck On A Feeling - Just Dance Now Stuck On A Feeling - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Stuck On A Feeling Stuck On A Feeling - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Stuck On A Feeling (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Extraction Stuckonafeeling nohud Others Dance Lessons with Just Dance 2016- Stuck on a Feeling by Prince Royce References Site Navigation de:Stuck On A Feeling Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Clean versions Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs by Prince Royce